halofandomcom-20200222-history
Map Packs
Map packs are sets of additional multiplayer maps provided by Bungie for Halo 2 and Halo 3. They have been released with two to five maps. Halo 2 Map Packs Blastacular Pack Blastacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 17, 2007 for $4.00 and re-released as an updated package on May 7, 2007 (still for $4.00), as several glitches discovered in the included content had been fixed. Blastacular Pack was made permanently free on July 7, 2007 (Bungie Day). This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Blastacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map - Desolation *New multiplayer map - Tombstone Maptacular Pack Maptacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on July 5, 2005 for $11.99 and was made permanently free on August 30, 2005. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Maptacular Pack is the largest downloadable content package for Halo 2. Maptacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map - Backwash *New multiplayer map - Elongation *New multiplayer map - Gemini *New multiplayer map - Relic *New multiplayer map - Terminal Killtacular Pack Killtacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 for $4.99 and was made permanently free on June 28, 2005. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Killtacular Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map - Sanctuary *New multiplayer map - Turf Bonus Map Pack Bonus Map Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 as a free download sponsored by Mountain Dew. This download is required in order to play Halo 2 Matchmaking over Xbox Live. Bonus Map Pack added the following content to Halo 2: *New multiplayer map - Containment *New multiplayer map - Warlock Halo 3 Map Packs Heroic Map Pack Heroic Map Pack is the first downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on December 11, 2007, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack was made free on March 25 2008, 6 months to the day after Halo 3's release, ready for the release of the Legendary Map Pack. The Pack's maps included a large Soccer Ball in Forge. Heroic Map Pack added the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map - Standoff *New multiplayer map - Rat's Nest *New multiplayer map - Foundry Legendary Map Pack Legendary Map Pack is the second downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on April 15, 2008, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack's maps included Visual Effects filters, which alter the visuals of the game for Custom Games or Machinimas Legendary Map Pack added the following content to Halo 3: *New multiplayer map - Avalanche *New multiplayer map - Blackout *New multiplayer map - Ghost Town Third Unnamed Map Pack The third multiplayer map pack (unnamed as of 6/16/08) will feature three new maps. It will most likely be sold for $10.00 (800 MP) like the previous two map packs. New Forge objects have been confirmed but not revealed. *New multiplayer map - Space Camp *New multiplayer map - Purple Reign *Possibly Cold Storage, though there has been no confirmation. Luke Smith confirmed that the above three map will not be released in the next map pack. Category:Multiplayer Map Packs